The Story of A Florist and A Stalker
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang pemilik toko bunga dengan sang stalker-yang dengan perlahan namun pasti, mulai menginterupsi roda-roda kehidupan damainya. "Maaf, tapi bisakah anda berhenti mengirim bunga tanpa identitas?" / "Semoga dengan ini, keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertaimu." / "Selamat tinggal, Tetsu." / Full disclaimer inside.


Lima puluh enam...

Lima puluh tujuh...

Lima puluh delapan...

Lima puluh sembilan...

Ditutupnya novel yang hampir selesai ia baca bersamaan dengan jarum jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Itu adalah saat di mana ia harus menutup toko bunga yang selama tiga tahun terakhir telah menjadi tempatnya mencari sesuap nasi. Maka dari itu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya di balik meja kasir untuk membalik papan yang menandakan bahwa tokonya telah tutup. Setelahnya, pemuda mungil itu membereskan tempat tersebut meski sebenarnya sedikit sia-sia karena ia memang selalu menjaga kebersihannya setiap saat.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua pintu telah terkunci, ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang selalu menjadi akses keluar masuknya di bangunan kecil itu.

Hal yang tidak diduganya, namun sering menimpanya akhir-akhir ini kini terjadi kembali.

Setangkai bunga, yang dibalut oleh selembar plastik bening kembali tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu itu.

Masih sama, bunga matahari.

Kuroko menghela nafas, lalu mengambil bunga tersebut sebelum kemudian pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ya, diusianya yang tengah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami dilema untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ia... memiliki seorang _stalker_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Story of A Florist and A Stalker"**

**by loliconkawaii**

**Beta reader: Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Dedicated as (belate) birthday gift for Mikazuki Hikari and special gift for Shiori Kurotsu**

**All credits belongs to the rightful owner**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Possible OOC&Typo, Shounen-ai**

**Cover by JunSoulsilver**

**.**

**Happy Reading! x3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ingatannya tidak sedang berusaha menipu dirinya, kejadian ini berawal sejak dua minggu yang lalu...

Kuroko hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat menutup toko. Membereskan peralatan, merapikan kardus-kardus berisi bunga kiriman dari tempat langganannya, lalu mengunci setiap pintu sebelum kemudian pulang menuju kediamannya.

Seharusnya itu menjadi hari biasa yang selalu dilaluinya dengan damai. Kuroko yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok perhatian sepanjang karirnya menjadi seorang pemilik dan penjaga toko bunga, apalagi membuat masalah dengan orang lain yang sampai membuat mereka menaruh perhatian padanya. Ya, ia yakin sekali akan hal itu.

Dan yang membuat hari itu menjadi (sangat) berbeda dari biasanya adalah keberadaan setangkai bunga matahari berbalut plastik bening yang diletakkan begitu saja di depan pintu belakang tokonya.

Oh, jika saja ia tidak bekerja sebagai seorang _florist_, maka ia akan langsung membuangnya tanpa ragu-ragu dan tidak akan sewaspada sekarang.

Kenapa? Karena bunga matahari memiliki arti "aku selalu memandangmu". Dan sayangnya, naluri mencegahnya untuk membuang bunga begitu saja. Tidak, Kuroko tidak akan tega kecuali jika bunga itu sudah layu. Karena itu, hari ini juga ia hanya bisa meletakkannya di dalam vas bunga yang berisi air di atas meja belajarnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikirnya dalam hati seraya mencorat-coret selembar kertas di sela kegiatannya menulis naskah.

Melapor polisi. Coret. Tidak ada hasilnya, si pelaku sangat teliti dalam menjalankan aksinya sampai tidak meninggalkan jejak. Akhirnya ia hanya diberi nasihat agar lebih berhati-hati.

Menyelidiki sendiri. Coret. Kuroko sudah berusaha mulai dari mencatat frekuensi kejadiannya sampai mengamati satu per satu wajah pengunjung tokonya. Siapa tahu itu adalah salah satu pelanggannya, bukan berarti ia bermaksud berprasangka buruk. Namun hasilnya nihil, hari yang dipilih terlalu acak sampai-sampai saat minggu awal ia menerima empat tangkai di hari yang berbeda, tapi di minggu kedua hanya dua tangkai di hari yang berbeda pula. Dan Kuroko tidak mungkin seharian mengawasi pintu belakang karena satu-satunya pekerja di sana hanyalah dirinya.

Kuroko sudah kehabisan akal. Dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa, si biru harus mengakui bahwa sang pelaku sangatlah lihai dan cerdik. Frustasi, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja sambil terus berpikir—sampai kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Segera diambilnya kertas baru lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah itu dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih, tidak lupa untuk turut menuliskan "Kepada: Tuan _Stalker_" di bagian belakang amplop. Dan selesailah sudah.

Kuroko memandang puas hasil kerjanya.

Iya juga ya. Kenapa tidak menulis surat saja? Meski ada kemungkinan suratnya tidak akan sampai, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan petunjuk apapun itu, atau malah si pelaku akan berbaik hati mau menghentikan tindakannya setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa terganggu. Jika situasi memburuk, ia terpaksa melapor polisi lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya amplop itu di dalam laci paling atas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik naskah hingga malam.

* * *

**Kepada: Tuan **_**Stalker**_

**Sebelumnya, maaf jika saya terlalu kasar. Tapi bisakah anda berhenti memberi saya bunga tanpa identitas? Saya merasa sedikit terganggu dan kurang nyaman karenanya. Jika tidak, saya tidak akan segan-segan melapor pihak berwajib. **

**Tertanda, Pemilik Toko Bunga. **

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak ia meletakkan surat itu di depan pintu belakang tokonya, namun sampai saat ini belum juga ada balasan. Mungkin waktunya memang belum tiba, karena itu ia akan terus menunggu dengan sabar.

Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Hari ini, akhirnya Kuroko bisa bernafas lega saat keberadaan suratnya tergantikan oleh setangkai tulip putih.

Itu bisa diartikan sebagai permohonan maaf.

_Yes! _

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa terlepas dari rasa teror itu. Selamat datang hidup damai! Selamat tinggal _stalker_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia pikir begitu...

Tanpa diduganya, lima hari kemudian setangkai bunga kembali diletakkan di tempat yang sama. Kali ini adalah mawar berwarna persik, yang mewakili rasa kagum.

Keras kepala juga lawannya itu.

Begitu sampai di kediamannya, disambarnya selembar kertas kosong lalu digoreskannya ujung pena hingga terbentuk rangkaian kalimat.

**Kepada: Tuan **_**Stalker**_

**Siapa anda? Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya? **

**Tertanda, Pemilik Toko Bunga. **

Hasilnya pun tidak tanggung-tanggung, setelah keesokan harinya meletakkan surat itu, sehari setelahnya ia langsung mendapat balasan berupa setangkai akasia kuning dan mawar oranye.

Uh-oh, sepertinya ia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya satu level lebih tinggi yang 'hanya' disebabkan oleh dua buah tangkai bunga yang berarti "penggemar rahasia" dan "aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh".

**[=]**

**Kepada: Tuan **_**Stalker**_

**Sebelum meminta orang lain untuk memperkenalkan diri, bukankah akan lebih sopan jika memperkenalkan diri anda terlebih dahulu? Dan sebagai catatan, tolong jangan menggunakan nama samaran. **

**Tertanda, Pemilik Toko Bunga. **

Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati balasannya bukan berupa bunga seperti biasanya, melainkan sepucuk surat yang di bagian belakang amplopnya tertulis "Kepada: Pemilik Toko Bunga". Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, namun rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih mendominasi dirinya sehingga mendorongnya untuk berlari pulang secepatnya agar bisa segera membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

**Kepada: Pemilik Toko Bunga **

**Maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa terganggu dengan bunga-bunga itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, sungguh. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanmu, jadi tolong jangan melapor pada polisi. **

**Baiklah. Panggil saja aku Daiki, dan jangan terlalu formal karena aku seusia denganmu. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

Dan Kuroko tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat membacanya, karena akhirnya berhasil membuat sang pelaku bertekuk lutut. Di sisi lain, ia merasa lega karena bisa merasakan bahwa 'Daiki' ini memang tidak bermaksud buruk.

**Kepada: Daiki-san **

**Baguslah kalau Daiki-san merasa menyesal. Daiki-san tidak mengerti betapa aku harus selalu waspada dan merasa ketakutan setiap kali menerima pemberianmu itu sampai membawa **_**stun gun **_**ke mana-mana. **

**Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana Daiki-san tahu kalau usia kita sama? **

**Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya. **

* * *

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Whoa! Aku tidak menyangka kau segitu takutnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kupanggil Tetsu? **

**Aku cuma menebak, ternyata benar. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

* * *

Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu sejak Kuroko mulai menulis surat untuk orang yang sampai saat ini belum pernah ia temui itu. Meski awalnya merasa was-was, lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan barunya itu. Ternyata orang bernama Daiki ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Sekarang lebih terasa mudah bagi mereka untuk saling berbagi cerita, dan jika dibandingkan dengan dulu, Kuroko merasa telah mengenal Daiki lebih baik.

Meski mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan, tapi keduanya sama-sama menyukai basket dan telah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Namun berbeda dengan Kuroko yang lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri dengan meneruskan bisnis keluarga sebagai penopang hidupnya dan sesekali menulis novel, Daiki masih tinggal di rumah pamannya dan suatu saat nanti berharap bisa meninggalkan rumah itu. Masalah keluarga katanya, dan Kuroko pun berusaha menghormatinya dengan tidak lagi bertanya soal itu.

Sampai di sini semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya satu hal yang masih membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman hingga sekarang. Yaitu perasaan ketika dirinya terus menerus diamati oleh seorang Daiki sementara Kuroko sendiri masih tidak tahu bagaimana sosok penggemar gelapnya itu. Rasanya sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

"Kau ini bodoh, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"Jangan berkata 'eh'! Kau ini seperti sedang menggali lubang kuburmu, tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang Kagami-kun bisa menggunakan perumpamaan. Apa aku harus memberikan pujian?" jawabnya dengan sedikit sarkasme.

"_Temee_!"

"_I-Itta_—Nigou!"

"Arf!"

"GYAAAAAAA! S-SIALAN KAU! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Ia bernafas lega setelah lehernya terbebas dari cengkraman lengan kekar Kagami, sedangkan yang bersangkutan sendiri tengah sibuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran seekor anjing _Siberian husky_ peliharaannya.

Ya, saat ini sedang liburan musim panas dan seperti tahun sebelumnya, sahabatnya sejak SMP yang bernama Kagami Taiga selalu datang untuk membantu jika tidak ada latihan basket. Catat. Membantu, bukan sebagai seorang pekerja _part-time_—setidaknya begitulah yang selalu diucapkan pemuda pemilik surai _crimson_ gelap itu. Singkatnya, Kagami bekerja secara sukarela karena memang untuk mengisi waktu luang. Di satu sisi, ia juga memahami situasi yang dialami sahabatnya yang telah berhenti sekolah ketika menduduki bangku kelas dua SMP itu demi meneruskan bisnis keluarga, sehingga Kagami selalu menolak segala umpan balik yang diberikan Kuroko.

Sebenarnya dulu Kagami heran kenapa Kuroko tidak pernah merekrut paling tidak seorang karyawan, atau meminta bantuan kerabatnya sehingga ia tidak perlu putus sekolah. Namun, yang bersangkutan hanya berkata kalau usahanya masih belum memungkinkan untuk menggaji karyawan dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan kerabatnya. Benar-benar keras kepala...

Mengabaikan Kagami yang masih 'sibuk' dan kegaduhan yang dibuatnya, Kuroko kembali ke posisinya semula di balik meja kasir. Dan ketika terdengar gemerincing lonceng saat pintu terbuka, dengan ramah ia menyapa pengunjungnya itu. "Selamat datang. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Morning Glory_, 13. Akan kutunggu," jawab singkat si pelanggan.** *)**

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Sebelum beranjak menuju sebuah vas besar berisikan sekumpulan bunga _morning glory_, Kuroko sempat mengamati sosok pelanggannya. Pemuda yang kira-kira berusia tidak lebih tua darinya, memiliki surai biru gelap pendek dengan iris tajam yang senada warnanya. Kulitnya gelap memang, namun justru itu semakin memberi nilai tambah bagi keberadaan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kaus putih lengan pendek serta celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar yakin, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejaran si anjing mungil dengan cara mengurungnya di ruang loker.

"Soal apa?" tanyanya seraya merapikan ujung-ujung batang bunga pesanan pelanggannya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pembicara. Sedangkan pelanggannya kini duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sambil menatap keluar kaca etalase toko.

"Berhubungan dengan orang itu. Kau tidak akan tahu apakah dia itu sedang berbohong atau tidak hanya dari sebuah surat, bukan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia itu pedofil? Atau _otaku_ mesum yang bongsor dan gemuk—"

"Kagami-kun," sela Kuroko tiba-tiba, kontan langsung membuat Kagami yang tengah mengomel bak ibu-ibu yang overprotektif pada anak kesayangannya itu terdiam.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku tidak berteman karena melihat dari fisiknya?" ujar Kuroko sambil mengambil plastik bening untuk membungkus karangan bunga itu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Daiki-san tidak mempunyai niat buruk sama sekali. Jadi, Kagami-kun tidak perlu khawatir."

Dengan itu, lagi-lagi Kagami harus menerima kekalahan telak atas perdebatannya dengan Kuroko. "Haaah, ya sudahlah kalau itu maumu," geram Kagami kesal, lalu mengacak-acak surai biru laut sahabatnya itu. "Tapi kalau kau diapa-apakan, bilang saja. Nanti biar kuhabisi dia."

"_Hai_, _hai_," Kuroko menggumam kesal sebagai balasannya karena akibat ulah Kagami, kini rambutnya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Hei, kau! Bisa cepat tidak?! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" seru si pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu buket bunga pesanannya jadi.

"Ah, maaf. Silahkan." Kuroko membungkuk untuk meminta maaf sebelum kemudian menyerahkan karangan bunga tersebut. "Tuh gara-gara Kagami-kun, ada seorang pelangganku yang mengeluh," sindir Kuroko.

"Memangnya salah siapa, hah?!"

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali," ujarnya sopan setelah menerima sejumlah uang bayaran, mengabaikan omelan Kagami untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku, hei!"

"Tapi," ujar Kuroko seraya berjalan menuju kasir untuk menyimpan uang tersebut di dalam laci, "Kalau memang diizinkan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Meski hanya sekali." Dan seulas senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Kagami berkembang di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar, di saat yang bersamaan ketika si pemuda sangar tersebut meninggalkan tokonya.

Oh, Kuroko. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa terdapat dua orang yang jatuh menjadi korban akibat senyum dan perkataan manismu itu?

**[=]**

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Hei, apa kau mempekerjakan karyawan baru? Tempo hari aku melihat orang yang mirip dengan macan liar berkeliaran di dalam tokomu sambil mengenakan apron, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu memasang pengumuman apapun. Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak terutama saat melihat alis bercabangnya. Maksudku, macan dengan apron? Hahahahaha. **

**Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk berkutat dengan laptop sambil menjaga toko. Dikejar **_**deadline**_** lagi, kah? Berat juga, ya, menjadi penulis. **

**Ps. Sekolahku berhasil lolos di babak penyisihan Inter-High.  
Tertanda, Daiki. **

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan kekehannya saat membaca bagian "macan liar" dan "mengenakan apron", dan dengan cepat bisa menangkap siapa orang yang dimaksud. Memang benar adanya, sosok garang Kagami akan terlihat sedikit aneh jika mengenakan apron kuning dengan motif bunga yang terbordir rapi di bagian dada kiri. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan tawa saat pertama kali melihatnya.

**Kepada: Daiki-san **

**Tidak. Jika yang Daiki-san maksud adalah Kagami-kun, dia adalah sahabatku waktu SMP dulu. Dia memang sering membantuku saat liburan tiba. **

**Dan aku setuju dengan penampilannya yang menjadi lucu saat mengenakan apron. **

**Begitulah. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali novelku menjadi **_**best seller**_**, karena impianku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi guru TK sekaligus novelis—yah, setidaknya sampai akhirnya kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Awalnya, aku terpaksa mengambil alih kepemilikan toko ini mengingat kecintaan mereka pada bunga dan tempat ini, namun akhirnya aku bisa menerima semua itu dan mulai belajar untuk menyukai bunga. Karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa merasa dekat dengan mereka. **

**Ah, maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bercerita. **

**Dan selamat atas lolosnya tim Daiki-san. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali bermain basket lagi. **

**Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya. **

Lima hari kemudian, sebuah surat kembali ia terima bersama dengan seikat bunga _hyacinth_ putih—yang berhasil membuat Kuroko menaikkan alisnya keheranan. Sudah lama juga ia tidak diberi bunga oleh si pelaku. Karena ia pikir di dalam isi suratnya akan ada semacam petunjuk mengenai itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung merobek sisi amplop dan menarik keluar selembar kertas yang terlipat menjadi empat bagian.

"Eh?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda yang bergerak mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi hingga akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah. Kuroko harus berjongkok untuk bisa mengenali benda itu lebih baik, namun ia semakin dibuat heran oleh benda itu. Penasaran, ia langsung membaca isi surat tanpa perlu menunggu sampai ia tiba di rumah.

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Aku kesulitan menemukan semanggi berdaun empat, jadi baru bisa kubalas sekarang. Yah, setelah mendengar ceritamu aku selalu berharap keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertaimu. Maaf, aku bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan kata-kata untuk menyemangati orang lain, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. **

**Aku sengaja menjadikannya pembatas buku agar lebih tahan lama, dan kulihat kau juga suka membaca buku. Semoga saja pilihanku tidak salah. **

**Tidak. Justru aku senang saat kau menjadi terbuka denganku, Tetsu. Kuharap kau bisa lebih sering melakukannya. **

**Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat sepupuku yang kadang kuceritakan itu? Hari ini dia sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. **

**Ps. Sekali-kali kau butuh istirahat, atau mungkin mengajak si macan itu bermain basket.  
Tertanda, Daiki **

Untuk yang pertama kali sejak orang tuanya meninggal, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya, jika mengesampingkan Kagami tentunya. Menemukan semanggi berdaun empat tidaklah mudah karena keberadaannya yang sangat jarang. Kontras sekali dengan semanggi berdaun tiga yang dapat ditemukan di mana-mana. Ia bisa membayangkan Daiki terus mencarinya ke berbagai tempat sampai bisa menemukannya.

"Terima kasih, Daiki-san."

Seulas senyum tulus terlukis di wajahnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu menjaga pembatas buku itu.

_Hyacinth_ putih; _i'll pray for you_.

* * *

Menuruti saran Daiki pada surat sebelumnya, hari ini Kuroko sengaja meliburkan toko seharian penuh setelah menyewa jasa kurir langganannya untuk mengantarkan seluruh pesanan hari itu. Jadi, hari Minggu ini ia benar-benar terbebas dari segala yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Senang mendengarnya, Kagami pun turut mengundang seluruh anggota tim basketnya agar bisa diperkenalkan pada Kuroko sekaligus bermain basket di lapangan terdekat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mentari mulai bergerak menuju arah barat—menorehkan rona oranye pada langit biru itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kuroko tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Selama itu yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara mengembangkan bisnis keluarga seraya mengejar impiannya sebagai penulis novel—satu-satunya impian yang masih ia pertahankan sampai saat ini. Ternyata pilihannya untuk meliburkan diri tidak buruk juga, sehingga ia memberi catatan pada diri sendiri agar tidak lupa untuk mengambil cuti. Yah, sebulan sekali rasanya sudah cukup untuk menyegarkan pikirannya seperti saat ini.

"_Minna-san_, terima kasih untuk kedatangannya hari ini. Dan maaf sudah menyita hari libur kalian," ujar Kuroko seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Sudah kami bilang tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan dipikirkan!" sanggah Aida Riko, si pelatih klub basket, seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Riko benar, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami kalau kau kesepian, ya. Kami bakal langsung meluncur ke lokasi lho," canda Kiyoshi yang sukses membuat Kuroko terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu saat latihan basket sedang berlangsung, akan kupastikan untuk menghubungi Kiyoshi-san terlebih dahulu," balas Kuroko.

"Ya, akan kutunggu—"

"D-aho! Kau lupa ya kalau sebentar lagi ada semi-final?!" seru Hyuuga, sedangkan Kiyoshi malah memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Eh? Yang benar?!"

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!"

Izuki hanya bisa tertawa hambar menanggapinya, "_Sasuga_ Kiyoshi," sedangkan Aida mendorong kedua orang itu agar segera berjalan dan tidak hanya berdiam di tempat dengan Hyuuga yang terus memarahi Kiyoshi.

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroko! Besok kita main ke tokomu, ya~"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!"

"Sampai besok, Kuroko!"

"_Hai. Itterasshai, minna-san," _Kuroko menanggapinya dengan melambaikan tangan singkat untuk mengantar kepergian rombongan tim basket SMA Seirin yang dominan terdiri dari murid kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Beberapa dari mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dan ada yang mengambil sama, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri tidak langsung pulang menuju apartemennya. Sesuatu seperti mendorongnya untuk singgah sebentar di tokonya, entah apa itu.

Mungkin… secara kebetulan ia bisa bertemu dengan Daiki yang akan menaruh surat?

Dan karena pemikiran yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa dimintanya itu, ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Daiki sekarang. Apa Daiki sudah makan? Apa dia berlatih basket sampai malam lagi? Apa—

'K-kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya...?' geleng Kuroko cepat dengan beberapa garis rona merah di kedua pipinya. Seraya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Pertanyaan mengenai Daiki yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikirannya terjawab saat ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Namun, apa yang terjadi sangat berbeda dari ekspektasi kecilnya. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap menuntunnya masuk ke dalam bangunan mungil itu—mengabaikan keberadaan suratnya yang masih berada di tempat semula.

'Aku sudah sampai disini…' batinnya. Sekarang, Kuroko justru bingung ingin melakukan apa. Karena sudah terlalu malas untuk pulang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menginap di sana sekalian menyicil pesanan karangan bunga untuk keesokan harinya. Beruntung ia selalu menyimpan _futon_ di ruang loker sebagai tindakan berjaga-jaga. Dan Kuroko akan membeli ramen instan dan segelas vanilla shake untuk menu makan malamnya. Sempurna.

Klontang!

Secara refleks, si pemuda biru laut itu menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu belakang. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah berlari menuju tempat kejadian.

Dengan setengah hati Kuroko berharap...

Namun, lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan. Bahkan oleh seekor kucing sekalipun, yang kini menatapnya lekat seolah sedang mengejeknya.

Betapa ia merasa sangat naif. Meski kisah hidupnya tidaklah seekstrim drama, namun di saat yang sama juga tidak semanis cerita dongeng pengantar tidur. Suatu kebetulan di mana ia akan bertemu dengan Daiki dikesempatan yang tidak terduga adalah hal yang hampir mustahil untuk terjadi, jadi akan sangat sia-sia bila ia terus menerus menyimpan ekspektasi yang tinggi terhadap takdir.

Meski begitu, hati kecilnya terus berteriak agar keberadaan sebuah harapan sekecil apapun tetap tidak pudar.

**[=]**

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Aku frustasi karena timku kalah di semifinal. Yah, sejak awal aku sudah menduganya sih jadi aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak. Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan mantan kapten yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan? Kecuali kalau aku juga bisa melihat masa depan juga, hahaha... Tapi tahun depan aku pasti akan menang! **

**Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lesu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Jangan sungkan untuk bercerita. **

**Ps. Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang saat melihatmu memakai pembatas buku yang kuberikan waktu itu. Juga, sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk si Bakagami karena berhasil masuk final.  
Tertanda, Daiki **

Sejak insiden di mana Kuroko dipermainkan oleh harapan untuk secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Daiki, perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak karuan. Debaran yang menyesakkan ia rasakan saat menerima surat dari Daiki, sedangkan kekecewaan menderanya saat balasan tidak kunjung diterimanya. Dan semua kegundahannya sirna dalam sekejap hanya dengan menatap pembatas buku pemberian pengagum rahasianya itu. Jika diperbolehkan untuk jujur, segala pengalaman asing tersebut sangat mengganggu performanya ketika sedang bekerja.

Dan juga hatinya...

Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberinya solusi. Secepatnya.

Namun, kepada siapa ia harus membagi kisahnya? Kagami? Tidak, pemuda itu langsung tersingkir dari daftar pilihannya karena si macan sangatlah tidak peka pada hal selain basket dan makan, jadi kecil kemungkinan Kagami akan memahami masalahnya dengan baik. Paman atau bibinya? Jangan harap, mereka akan langsung menceramahinya panjang lebar tiga hari tiga malam agar tidak lagi meladeni orang asing yang belum pernah ditemui. Di saat ia menemui jalan buntu, sebuah nama yang menjadi sumber dari masalahnya muncul tanpa izin.

Tidak. Kuroko turut mencoretnya dari daftar pilihan. Ia tidak ingin si sumber masalahnya tahu. Sudah cukup ia membebani Daiki dengan aktivitas mereka bertukar surat serta curhatan hidupnya. Karena itu, ia memantapkan hati untuk berdusta akan kondisinya.

**Kepada: Daiki-san **

**Daiki-san benar, setidaknya masih ada tahun depan. Jangan menyerah untuk berusaha ya, karena aku akan terus mendukung Daiki-san. Tapi, tentu saja aku juga tetap mendukung Kagami-kun, karena dia adalah sahabat baikku. **

**Seandainya aku ada disana, aku pasti bisa menenangkan Daiki-san.  
Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius. **

**Kurasa aku hanya kelelahan karena sering lembur belakangan ini. Tapi berkat itu, malam ini juga sepertinya naskahnya akan siap. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah memperhatikanku. **

**Ps. Bagiku, pembatas buku pemberian Daiki-san sangatlah berharga. Karena itu aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Ya, akan kusampaikan.  
Tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya **

Kuroko memandangi selembar kertas berisi guratan-guratan pena itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit terangkat. Merasa yakin dengan itu, ia melipatnya menjadi empat bagian dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih yang telah ia siapkan.

Selesai dengan urusan surat, ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi belajar seraya menghela napas pelan. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengosongkan pikirannya agar bisa berkonsentrasi dengan naskahnya yang hampir selesai. Ia merenungkan diri untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, sampai akhirnya menemukan momentum yang tepat di mana ia bisa memfokuskan pikirannya hanya untuk menulis—membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan imajinasi yang tertuang dalam setiap rangkaian kata yang ia buat.

'Ah,' gerakan tangannya berhenti. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko teringat akan seseorang yang sudah setahun lamanya tidak pernah ia temui. Orang kedua yang ia percaya selain Kagami, yaitu sepupunya yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin… ia bisa memberinya solusi? Atau malah membantunya keluar dari masalah ini?

Sejenak ia ragu karena merasa sungkan. Dari yang terakhir kali Kuroko dengar, orang tersebut sedang melakukan penerbangan di Eropa sana dan pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan entah kapan sepupunya akan menjejakkan kaki kembali di tanah kelahirannya...

Ya, sudahlah, ia akan menanyakannya setelah pekerjaannya yang satu ini selesai...

* * *

**From: Kise Ryouta  
To: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Hueeeeeee akhirnya Kurokocchi mengirimiku e-mail setelah sekian lama kutunggu-tunggu (´****；****ω****；｀****) Kurokocchi dingin sekali, jarang membalas email dariku ****｡･ﾟ･****(****ﾉ****Д`)****･ﾟ･｡**

**Kapan aku pulang? Hmm, mungkin sekitar dua bulan lagi? Tapi, akan kuusahakan pulang cepat demi Kurokocchi! (****｀･****ω****･****´)****ゞ  
****Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? (´****・****ω****・****`) **

**A-apa jangan-jangan … Kurokocchi merindukanku?! Σ(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****) Kyaaaaa senangnya~ ****(*´∀｀*)**

**Oh iya, Kurokocchi ingin oleh-oleh apa? Jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku! Akan kubawakan sekalipun itu adalah menara Eiffel, jadi jangan khawatir! (****｀･****ω****･****´)****ゞ**

Iritasi mata karena melihat _emonji_ _girly_ yang mendominasi hampir sebagian dari isi _email_ tersebut, dengan cepat Kuroko mengetikkan balasan singkat dan mengirimnya sebelum kemudian menutup telepon genggamnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'klap!'.

"Dua bulan lagi, ya... " gumamnya pelan dengan sedikit siratan putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menunggu selama paling tidak dalam kurun waktu tersebut agar bisa mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari orang yang dianggapnya paling bijak. Sedangkan ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kuroko takut...

"…ro... ko..."

…Bahwa jika dibiarkan lebih lama, maka ia akan hancur karenanya. Hancur akan segala keinginannya mengenai Daiki yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Kuro... ko...!"

Hatinya tidak kunjung berhenti membuat denyutan menyakitkan hingga sampai pada titik di mana ia merasa tercekik karenanya—sesak dan menyulitkannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya akan oksigen.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Panggilan yang sedari tadi diserukan cukup kencang akhirnya berhasil meraihnya dari lamunan setelah mengalami beberapa kali kegagalan. Segera saja ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi sedikit tertunduk menatap ponselnya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan beberapa pasang iris yang menyimpan berbagai siratan terfokus padanya.

Melihatnya, ingin sekali kedua belah bibir ranumnya terbuka untuk bertanya "Ya? Ada apa, Aida-san?" pada orang yang memanggilnya dengan memasang wajah polos andalannya—entah mengapa. Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada satu kata pun mampu terucap darinya.

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aida dengan khawatir, sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tidak percaya, Furihata bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Tepat sasaran, namun Kuroko masih menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Pasti tentang Daiki itu, kan?"

Kuroko tersentak.

Baik Aida, Furihata, maupun Izuki secara serempak menoleh pada Kagami. Lalu, Izuki bertanya, "Siapa itu Daiki?"

"Tanya saja pada Kuroko," jawab Kagami dengan sedikit sarkas—yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari yang bersangkutan. Namun, Kagami tidak terpengaruh olehnya. Kalau boleh jujur, sejak awal ia memang sedikit menentang kedekatan Kuroko dengan Daiki ini. Jadi, melihat Kuroko yang seperti sedang dilanda masalah membuatnya kesal karena ia mengetahui siapa yang menjadi sumber masalah itu.

"_Ne_, Kuroko-kun. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kami bersedia untuk mendengar ceritamu. Kita ini teman, kan?" kata Aida.

"I-itu benar, Kuroko. Kau tidak perlu memendamnya sendirian," tambah Furihata.

Melihat tatapan teman-temannya membuat keyakinan Kuroko goyah. Awalnya Kuroko masih merasa ragu untuk bercerita. Ia takut jika mereka malah berbalik melihatnya dengan sebelah mata setelah mendengar ceritanya. Namun...

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau lebih percaya dengannya daripada kami?" Kagami malah memanas-manaskan suasana.

"Kagami, hentikan. Kalau dia tidak ingin menceritakannya, jangan memaksa," Izuki berusaha menenangkan Kagami.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "...Baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya," Kuroko menyerah. Lagipula, mungkin teman-temannya bisa membantu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai sepupunya pulang ke Jepang.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, ada kalanya kita memiliki suatu hal yang—"

"Yosh! Furihata, tolong kau terus perhatikan pintu depan. Beritahu kami kalau ada yang datang, bisa gawat kalau itu ternyata Daiki," sela Kagami—yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Aida karena berani memotong ucapannya. Kebetulan saat itu memang hanya ada mereka berlima, dan sedang tidak ada pelanggan yang datang—waktu yang menurut Kagami sangat pas.

"Tapi kan kita bisa langsung berhenti begitu dia datang."

"...Itu karena aku sendiri tidak mengetahui seperti apa sosoknya."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah," dengan itu, Kuroko mengakhiri ceritanya.

"…Kuroko…"

"Ya?"

Izuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Etto, bagaimana ya mengatakannya..."

"Putuskan komunikasi kalian. Secepatnya, Kuroko-kun," perkataan tegas Aida membuatnya terbelalak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa'? Tentu saja karena itu berbahaya! Bisa-bisanya kau punya perasaan seperti itu padahal—"

"Kagami, kau berjagalah di luar. Lalu Furihata-kun, kau sudah boleh kesini," perintah Aida sempat mendapat protes dari Kagami. "Kau hanya akan terus menyudutkannya untuk saat ini. Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu, jadi biarkan kami yang menanganinya."

Kagami mendengus kesal. "Baiklah." Dengan itu, ia pergi keluar sedangkan Furihata yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu—untuk mengawasi keadaan di luar melalui kaca etalase—kini bergabung dengan mereka.

Izuki mendapat tatapan penuh makna dari Aida, dan langsung memahami apa artinya. "Begini, Kuroko. Kau tahu, kan, kalau akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi tindakan kriminal? Semua itu kurang lebih mirip dengan kasusmu pada awalnya. Yah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kalau paling tidak kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin dengan penilaianmu itu. Tapi itu lain cerita jika kebalikannya. Bahkan tidak tertutup kemungkinan kalau orang terdekatmu pun memiliki niat buruk."

Kuroko tertunduk, "Aku mengerti itu, tapi..."

"Furihata-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Aida.

"E-etto, aku setuju dengan Izuki-senpai." Furihata menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya, justru aku terkejut kalau sampai sekarang kau masih baik-baik saja. T-tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu celaka, Kuroko. Sungguh! Aku hanya terkejut saja!" ujarnya panik.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak masalah, Furihata-kun."

"Maaf kalau kami terkesan ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadimu, Kuroko-kun. Tapi kami hanya tidak ingin hal yang buruk menimpamu." Tatapan simpatik yang tulus dari Aida perlahan membuat pendirian Kuroko runtuh.

"Akan... kupertimbangkan. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Baik Izuki, Aida, maupun Furihata sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Kuroko. Namun mereka tahu, tidak akan semudah itu memutuskan hubungan di saat komunikasi yang baik sudah terjalin. Membiarkan Kuroko adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

**.**

Setelah forum pembicaraan mereka selesai, keempat orang itu bersikap seperti biasanya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa—yang mana merupakan sesuatu yang amat disyukuri Kuroko. Pasti akan terasa canggung jika mereka terus menerus mempermasalahkannya, lagipula ia sudah tidak berkeinginan untuk membahasnya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya tiba saat di mana ia harus menutup toko. Dengan bantuan empat orang, pekerjaan beres-beres menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku lupa meninggalkan makan untuk Nigou sejak pagi," pamit Kuroko pada mereka semua.

"_Aa_, hati-hati di jalan ya. Biar kami saja yang menguncinya, dan besok juga Riko akan kesini lagi kok, jadi tenang saja. Dia akan datang pagi," sahut Izuki yang tengah melepas apron sambil mengobrol dengan Furihata dan Kagami.

"Hai, terima kasih untuk bantuannya hari ini." Kuroko membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah berpamitan pula dengan Riko, ia berjalan keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Hanya untuk menemukan kembali sepucuk surat yang telah tergeletak manis seolah sedang menunggu untuk dibaca—yang kemudian buru-buru diamankannya sebelum terlihat oleh yang lain. Setelah menyimpannya di saku celana, Kuroko segera berlari menuju kediamannya.

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Jangan khawatir Tetsu, berikutnya akan kubuat dia babak belur. Aku kalah karena cedera lututku sedikit memburuk. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan absen dari pertandingan untuk beberapa bulan. **

**Kau cuma bercanda?! Padahal aku sudah senang waktu membacanya. Sialan kau, hahaha…**

**Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau boleh saja tipe pekerja keras tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Beritahu aku kalau bukumu sudah diterbitkan ya. Meski aku tidak begitu mengerti dunia sastra, tapi aku ingin melihat buah dari usahamu. **

**Ps. Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaganya baik-baik.  
Tertanda, Daiki. **

Kuroko dilanda kebimbangan apakah ia akan membalasnya atau tidak. Nasihat dari teman-temannya masih tertanam dengan kuat di dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika tiba-tiba memutuskan komunikasi mereka. Namun di sisi lain, ia mulai merasa bahwa perkataan temannya itu benar adanya. Meski Kuroko cukup percaya dengan firasatnya, ia mulai dilanda keraguan.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata firasatnya salah?

Pertanyaan tersebut terus menghantuinya. Seakan itu saja belum cukup, Kuroko masih dipermasalahkan oleh perasaan aneh yang mengendap di hatinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Penyebab semua masalah ini tidak lain adalah Daiki sendiri, bukan? Benar juga, semua kesalahan ini berawal dari interaksi mereka...

_"Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kau hanya perlu 'melenyapkan' sang sumber masalah,"_ adalah sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Jadi, apakah jika Kuroko berhenti berhubungan dengannya, masalah akan terselesaikan? Dengan begitu, ia akan kembali pada kehidupannya yang semula sebelum sosok Daiki hadir dalam hidupnya. Ya, sepertinya... tidak buruk.

Karena itu Kuroko memutuskan, bahwa setelah ini dan untuk seterusnya ia akan berhenti berhubungan dengan Daiki...

Meski itu berarti ia harus membiarkan surat-surat darinya tetap tidak tersentuh—terabaikan begitu saja di tempat itu hingga akhirnya waktu akan menggerus habis keberadaannya secara perlahan.

* * *

"Ah, ambil saja kembaliannya," ujarnya ramah pada sang sopir setelah koper dan seluruh kantong belanjaannya selesai diturunkan dari bagasi sebuah taksi, tidak lupa turut melempar senyum. Keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian diakhiri dengan kepergian kendaraan yang telah mengantarnya.

Kini, kedua iris madunya beralih pada sebuah rumah mungil dihadapannya. Meski sedikit gelap karena hari telah berganti menjadi malam, namun plat bertuliskan dua buah huruf kanji yang dapat dibaca sebagai 'Kuroko' masih dapat terlihat dengan bantuan cahaya remang. Si pemuda surai kuning yang telah menginjak lingkaran kepala dua itu memandanginya dengan perasaan senang yang tidak terdefinisikan.

Sudah setahun lamanya ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum kemudian memenuhi tuntutan tugasnya sebagai seorang pilot untuk melakukan penerbangan di Eropa, dan sama sekali tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan hingga mampu untuk membuatnya pangling sedikitpun. Tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan rindunya, ia segera mengangkat koper serta kantung belanjaan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu menuju depan pintu.

"Kurokocchi pasti kaget melihatku," kekehnya pelan seraya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kurokocchi' saat melihat dirinya yang seharusnya masih bertugas di benua lain malah berada di Jepang—atau lebih tepatnya, berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Yah, ia memang pulang sedikit lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk melihat ekspresi langka yang nantinya akan terukir di wajah poker itu. Sifat usilnya sama sekali tidak hilang rupanya….

Meskipun begitu, di sisi lain ia juga sangat memahami bahwa jika Kurokocchi-nya sampai menanyakan perihal kepulangannya, pastilah sepupu kesayangannya itu memiliki permasalahan yang tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik jika tidak dengan bertatap muka. Dan berdasarkan pengalamannya, permasalahan itu cukup mampu untuk mengganggu yang bersangkutan, yang biasanya selalu kalem menjadi risau. Karena itu, meski berada di ujung dunia sekalipun, ia akan langsung pulang secepat mungkin jika diminta—tanpa mengorbankan pekerjaan tentunya. Karena jika itu dilakukannya, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sang sepupu akan mengacuhkannya seumur hidup.

Diturunkannya seluruh beban bawaan, kini giliran tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menekan tombol bel. Begitu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki samar dari balik pintu, ia segera bersiap untuk membawa sang pemilik rumah ke dalam pelukan(maut)nya.

Pintu terbuka, "Ya? Siapa—"

"KUUURRROKOCCHIIIII~" Kise Ryouta, nama pemuda itu, langsung menerjang masuk dengan brutal dan membawa sang empunya rumah ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Saat tengah asyik memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu seraya melontarkan "aku rindu padamu" dan "Kurokocchi masih tetap manis, ya", Kise menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari sepupunya.

Ya, biasanya reaksi Kuroko tidak akan jauh dari mengambil beberapa langkah menghindar hingga ia terpaksa harus mencium lantai, dan mengatakan "sesak" atau "lepaskan aku, Kise-kun" saat ia memeluknya. Tapi, sosok yang dipeluknya hanya terdiam dan sepertinya pasrah saja—yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar.

Perlahan, Kise melepaskan dekapannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sepasang iris biru laut yang seakan telah kehilangan sinar kehidupannya, kini menatapnya dengan hampa—bagai sebuah boneka hidup, memiliki jiwa namun di saat yang sama tidaklah benar-benar 'hidup'.

Ternyata firasatnya tidak salah. Dan Kise berusaha memakluminya dengan memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, "Aku pulang, Kurokocchi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa menit berlalu sudah sejak keduanya berada di ruang keluarga dengan keheningan yang mengepung, masing-masing terduduk di atas sofa yang berseberangan. Kise sibuk menyesap teh hangat beraroma vanila dengan nikmat, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap cangkir dengan isi serupa di kedua tangannya tanpa meminumnya sama sekali—membiarkan aroma lembut favoritnya memberi sedikit ketenangan hati.

"Kise-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kise berhenti menyesap minumannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pembicara yang masih tertunduk. "Ya?"

Sekali lagi, Kuroko terdiam—masih berusaha untuk menyusun ulang kalimat demi kalimat agar bisa tersampaikan dengan baik nantinya. Setelah menetapkan kesiapannya, Kuroko mulai bercerita dari awal mula ia menerima bunga pemberian seseorang bernama Daiki sampai ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis surat selama hampir dua bulan. Dan Kise mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padaku..." ujar Kuroko dengan ekspresi masam. "Kise-kun, katakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar—sedangkan mendengarnya, Kise hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali dalam keheranan.

'Kalau harus kukatakan…' batinnya, "Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kise sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Kuroko mengisyaratkannya untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kalau Kurokocchi menyukai Daiki-san."

"...Maaf?"

"Kurokocchi menyukai Daiki-san. Ya, aku yakin sekali."

Kuroko mengernyit tidak puas. "Tolong jangan bercanda, Kise-kun. Aku sedang serius disini."

"Aku juga serius, Kurokocchi! Kenapa malah dianggap bercanda?! Setelah aku susah payah datang dari benua seberang—" rengek Kise dengan air mata buaya. Sedangkan jauh di dalam pikirannya, Kuroko memproses baik-baik pernyataan yang diucapkan Kise.

Ia? Menyukai Daiki? Huh, Kuroko ingin menganggap sepupunya itu sedang bercanda. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Daiki... kan?

Lalu, kenapa saat ia memutuskan kontak mereka secara sepihak, sebagian dari dirinya terasa ada yang hilang?

Tapi, sekali lagi—

"Itu mustahil, Kise-kun, dan... tidak masuk akal."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kuroko meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Asumsikan saja apa yang dikatakan Kise-kun itu benar," ia memberi jeda sejenak, "aku hanya mengenal Daiki-san lewat surat, bertatap muka pun tidak pernah. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalin hubungan seperti itu, sementara aku tidak benar-benar tahu apakah Daiki-san memiliki niat buruk atau tidak?"

Mendengarnya, Kise menghela nafas sebelum kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak meminta Kurokocchi untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya." Lalu, ia turut meletakkan cangkirnya sebelum beranjak menuju tempat kosong di sofa seberang dan duduk tepat di samping Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, lihat aku," perintah Kise seraya memegang kedua pundak Kuroko hingga membuat kedua pasang iris berbeda warna itu saling bertemu.

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu."

Menemukan tidak ada gunanya menolak—karena ini adalah jalan keluar terakhir—Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Coba ingat kembali seluruhnya, termasuk apa yang sudah Kurokocchi lupakan. Buang seluruh logika yang ada. Lalu, apa yang Kurokocchi rasakan?" ujar Kise lembut.

Kuroko kembali melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sepupunya. Perlahan, memorinya akan momen yang ia habiskan dengan bertukar surat muncul silih berganti. Saat pertama kali ia menerima bunga, degupan aneh yang pertama kali ia rasakan, pembatas buku pemberian'nya', sampai akhirnya tiba pada saat di mana ia merasakan siksa akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Meski menyakitkan, semua itu telah memberinya sesuatu yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu dan tatap aku," ujar Kise.

Perlahan, Kuroko membiarkan kedua iris biru lautnya kembali melihat dunia yang sempat ia tinggal—dan apa yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sedangkan Kise sendiri merasa puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari balik iris itu. "Sekarang, bagaimana? Sedikit lebih baik?"

"Aku..." Kuroko kembali tertunduk. "Kise-kun, apakah ini yang terbaik? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pilihanku salah?" ia mencengkram ujung-ujung bajunya, "Aku tidak ingin merasakan semua itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, sudah cukup aku merasakan pedih saat ayah dan ibu—"

"Ssh..." Sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise memotongnya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kuroko.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apakah itu yang terbaik atau malah sebaliknya sebelum melakukannya, tapi hanya akan ada penyesalan yang lebih menyakitkan saat kita lebih memilih untuk menutup mata." Beralih dari bibir, tangannya kini berpindah pada dada Kuroko.

"Percayalah dengan apa yang kau rasakan di lubuk hatimu, dengan begitu aku yakin ia akan memberimu jalan yang terbaik. Dan saat ini pun aku yakin ia tengah menunjukkan yang terbaik bagi Kurokocchi. Besok, minta maaflah padanya, lalu ajak dia bertemu agar Kurokocchi bisa memastikannya sendiri. Aah, tapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh jadi kalau ternyata dia itu pria brengsek, aku akan langsung menghajarnya! Oke?" Kise mengacungkan jempolnya dengan semangat untuk meyakinkan Kuroko.

Namun alih-alih mengiyakan atau menghambur ke pelukan Kise seraya mengucapkan terima kasih seperti yang diharapkan pemuda pirang itu, Kuroko malah terkekeh yang sontak membuat Kise malu setengah mati karena terlalu bersemangat sampai terlihat bodoh. Tapi yah, ia rela kok asalkan itu bisa membantu sepupu yang disayanginya itu.

"_Arigatou_, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko seraya menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, yang kemudian dibalas serupa oleh Kise.

"Apapun untuk Kurokocchi!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kise yang masih tertidur, ia bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya agar bisa segera sampai di tokonya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membaca surat-surat itu dan membalasnya seperti sedia kala.

Namun, apa yang ditemukannya disana benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Sepucuk surat yang masih baru, yang tertumpuk di atas surat-surat lama, tergeletak begitu saja di samping sebuah karangan bunga yang cantik.

Anyelir merah, anyelir pink, dan _sweat pea_ yang membuat jantungnya berderu kencang. ***)**

Meski sedikit bergetar, Kuroko memaksakan tangannya untuk terulur agar bisa membawa serta benda-benda itu ke dalam. Ia sengaja memilih ruang loker dan menguncinya agar tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya jika sewaktu-waktu temannya dari Seirin datang berkunjung.

Setelah menguatkan mental untuk mengetahui dan menerima apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya, ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat yang paling lama terlebih dahulu.

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Tetsu, apa kau sedang sibuk? Sudah seminggu lebih kau belum membalas suratku. Yah, aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang sedang sibuk sih. Tapi, aku akan menunggu balasanmu setelah semua kesibukanmu beres. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

Surat kedua ...

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak membaca suratku yang sebelumnya. Kalau memang iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

Surat ketiga ...

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Dengar, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi kumohon katakan sesuatu dan jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

Akhirnya tiba pada surat terakhir yang dirasanya memiliki keterkaitan dengan karangan bunga yang membuatnya resah. Ia ingin sekali membacanya, namun di saat yang sama juga takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang entah-siapa-tahu malah lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

Keingintahuan selalu mampu untuk mengalahkan rasa takut. Dan pernyataan tersebut tidak dapat disangkalnya karena itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk meladeniku. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal dan berinteraksi denganmu walau hanya sebentar. Yah... kuharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa aku terlalu berharap? **

**Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bertukar surat, setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau tahu, keluarga pamanku dipindah tugaskan ke Hokkaido. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut dengan mereka. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan kami akan kembali lagi ke sini, atau mungkin malah menetap di sana selamanya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tinggal disini, banyak yang masih tidak bisa kutinggalkan baik itu teman-temanku ataupun dirimu. Tapi apa boleh buat, lagipula aku sudah tidak punya tempat lain untuk pulang selain pada mereka. Mungkin kau bisa merasa lega karena tidak ada lagi **_**stalker**_** yang akan mengganggumu. **

**Aku memang pengecut. Daripada menyapamu secara langsung, aku lebih memilih untuk memberimu bunga dan mengirim surat. Meski aku ingin sekali menyapamu, tapi pada akhirnya sampai sekarang pun aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Apa mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karena sudah menjadi pengecut seperti ini? **

**Kurasa sampai disini saja, karena kalau kuteruskan pasti kau akan merasa bosan. Yah, meski aku ragu apa kau membaca surat ini atau tidak. Walau pada akhirnya kau mengabaikanku, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karenanya. Aku tidak menyesal sudah memberi bunga matahari itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah mengenalmu. **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

Sekarang, Kuroko mengerti kenapa karangan bunga tersebut berisikan anyelir merah, anyelir pink, serta _sweat pea_.

Tidak ada air mata yang tumpah. Tidak ada isakan maupun erangan memilukan yang menggema di ruangan itu. Ia hanya bisa terus menatap surat yang tengah dipegangnya.

Bukankah ini yang terbaik? Ia telah membiarkan kata hatinya membimbing seperti apa yang dianjurkan Kise. Dan ia tidak menyesal karena telah mengikutinya. Kalaupun ada yang Kuroko sesali, itu adalah tindakannya yang secara sepihak memutuskan kontak mereka. Dan kini ia mendapatkan karma karenanya. Hukuman yang mungkin jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dirasakan Daiki karena perbuatannya.

Meski begitu, Kuroko menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Dan ia tidak akan menangis karenanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, dan tidak akan bisa...

Karena, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya hingga sampai pada titik di mana bahkan air mata pun tidak dapat menetes.

Dan pada saat inilah Kuroko menyadari bahwa selama ini ia memang menyukai Daiki. Namun alih-alih mengakuinya, ia malah berusaha untuk menutup mata terhadap perasaannya itu.

Sungguh, ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

Selesai membenarkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan sempurna, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis di kala sang anak yang berusia tidak lebih dari enam tahun itu menggeliat mencari kenyamanan sebelum kemudian kembali terlelap. Setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh penghuni kamar itu terlelap, Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dalam keheningan.

Seraya berjalan menuju ruang _staff_, ia bernafas lega setelah sejak pagi menemani anak-anak bermain sekaligus belajar hingga waktu tidur siang tiba—yang sekaligus menjadi akhir dari _shift_ kerjanya hari itu.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun. Apa anak-anak sudah tidur?" sapa salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang terlihat tengah memeriksa setumpuk kertas yang berisi coretan gambar khas anak-anak.

"_Hai_, Satomi-kun yang biasanya sulit tidur pun langsung terlelap karena kelelahan," jawab Kuroko yang kembali menghela nafas. "Tadi itu benar-benar bencana."

Gelak tawa meluncur begitu saja dari mulut lawan bicaranya. "Kau sudah dua tahun bekerja disini dan masih belum terbiasa, eh? Tunggulah sampai kau mengalami yang lebih buruk dari itu, seperti yang kualami beberapa tahun silam." Lalu tawa itu seketika berubah menjadi hambar—yang langsung mengundang kekehan bernada menyindir dari Kuroko.

"Yah, setidaknya aku bersyukur belum pernah mengalaminya. Tidak seperti Yoshi-san yang sepertinya sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam hal itu."

"Argh—! Hentikan topik pembicaraan ini sebelum aku berubah menjadi gila!" Pria yang sebaya dengan Kuroko itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf sudah membahasnya." Kuroko sedikit membungkuk sebelum kemudian membereskan barangnya.

"Ng? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya orang yang dipanggil "Yoshi-san" itu dengan sedikit penasaran, karena biasanya Kuroko akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama—setidaknya sampai jam tidur siang usai.

"_Hai_, aku harus bergegas agar bisa menjaga toko. Tadi aku mendapat _email_ dari Tanimura-kun kalau dia ada urusan mendadak jadi harus segera pergi."

"Ooh, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya," ujarnya, dan Kuroko mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya.

**.**

Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, ia meninggalkan tanah TK Yomogi agar bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Untung saja _shift_ kerjanya selesai pada siang itu, jadi ia tidak perlu membuat alasan agar bisa pulang lebih awal.

Lima tahun berlalu sudah sejak hari 'itu'. Meski peristiwa itu hampir membuatnya hancur, namun ia tidak ingin terus tenggelam dalam keterpurukan. Karena itu, ia menjadikannya sebagai motivasi hidup agar bisa melangkah untuk menjadi individu yang lebih baik.

Namun, bukan berarti ia telah melupakan perasaannya. Kuroko masih belum berkeinginan untuk membuangnya begitu saja. Hanya saja, ia telah merelakan sepenuhnya kepergian orang 'itu'.

Oleh karena itu, Kuroko mulai berjuang keras agar toko bunganya bisa memenangkan persaingan pasar di daerahnya. Dan dalam empat tahun terakhir, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ia sudah bisa mempekerjakan dua orang pegawai. Dan melalui koneksi salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Kiyoko, ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa kenalan Kiyoko yang merupakan pemilik sebuah TK sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan darurat karena suatu hal. Memang sulit untuk mencari kerja jika bahkan memiliki ijazah SMP saja tidak, namun semua itu terbayar dengan performa Kuroko dalam menangani anak-anak hingga membuat sang pemilik berdecak puas. Dan sejak saat itu, ia memiliki status sebagai _part-timer_ di TK Yomogi.

Salah satu impiannya, setelah berhasil menjadikan salah satu novelnya sebagai _best seller_, untuk menjadi seorang guru TK terkabul sudah.

Perjalanan terasa lebih singkat dari yang ia bayangkan, hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Lagi-lagi, sebelum masuk, ia melirikkan bola matanya pada keberadaan sebuah vas kecil yang terletak di samping pintu belakang. Vas bening cantik berisi air yang senantiasa memberi nutrisi cukup untuk menjaga tiga tangkai bunga _Astillbe_ di dalamnya agar dapat bertahan selama beberapa hari, dan ia akan menggantinya saat layu. Terus dan terus yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui kapan akan berakhir.

Ya, seperti makna bunga tersebut yang berarti "aku menunggumu". Ia akan senantiasa menunggu kepulangan Daiki yang entah-kapan-akan-terjadi, meski itu juga berarti bahwa ia harus menunggu sampai akhir hayatnya tiba. Namun, Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ini adalah jalan telah yang dipilihnya.

"Tanimura-kun."

Tidak direspon. Padahal ia berada tepat disampingnya yang nampak baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan sendirian.

"Tanimura-kun!"

Yang dipanggil sukses tersentak karena sang bos yang sedang ditunggunya tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa disadari, "K-Kuroko-san—! Aah maaf, aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu." ujarnya seraya membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah boleh pergi sekarang, biar aku yang menggantikanmu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Kuroko-san!" seru Tanimura sebelum menghilang di balik ruang loker untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Dan dengan perginya salah satu pegawai, maka sendirilah Kuroko di tempat itu sampai akhirnya tiba saat di mana ia harus menutup tokonya.

Ia pikir hari itu akan berlalu begitu saja seperti biasa tanpa adanya jawaban dari penantiannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Namun perkiraannya salah saat Kuroko tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu—yang membuatnya hampir terpeleset begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya melewati pintu belakang.

Belum sempat ia mengeluh, mulutnya terbungkam oleh keberadaan sebuah benda yang mana merupakan tersangka utama yang hampir membuatnya terpeleset.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah dirinya berharap?

Dan sepertinya, kali ini Tuhan bermaksud untuk membalas ketabahan serta kesabarannya dengan sesuatu yang setimpal.

**Kepada: Kuroko Tetsuya **

**Aku menunggumu di taman yang terletak dua blok dari sini. Lusa, sebelum matahari terbenam. **

**Tertanda, Daiki. **

**[=]**

Kuroko tidak tahu apa ia harus menyebutnya sebagai sebuah keberuntungan beruntun atau tidak.

Tepat pada hari di mana ia (mungkin) akan bertemu dengan Daiki, Kuroko nyaris lupa kalau sebenarnya saat itu kedua orang pegawainya tidak memiliki jam kerja sehingga ia harus berjaga sendirian. Kuroko sempat dibuat kalang kabut karenanya, namun semua itu sirna saat Tanimura menghubunginya bahwa hari itu ia bersedia menjaga toko sebagai pengganti jam kerjanya yang terpotong karena urusan mendadak tempo hari.

Ia benar-benar berterima kasih atas keberadaan hukum karma saat itu.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, setelah pekerjaannya siang itu digantikan oleh Tanimura, ia bergegas menuju taman yang dijanjikan dengan setengah berlari. Dan begitu tiba, ia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko jadi teringat. Kalau tidak salah, situasi pada hari 'itu' tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini. Bukan hari yang spesial memang. Hanya saja lima tahun yang lalu, tepat pada saat ketika bunga sakura sedang bermekaran persis seperti hari ini, Kuroko berada di taman itu untuk membagi-bagikan bunga yang tidak sengaja dipesannya lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Karena kebetulan masih tersisa dan sangat sayang untuk membuangnya, maka Kuroko sengaja memberikannya secara cuma-cuma pada setiap pengunjung taman itu.

Saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan baginya ketika melihat kebahagiaan yang terlukis di setiap wajah orang yang ditemuinya. Yah—meski ada satu orang 'ini' yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah bahagia. Entahlah, Kuroko mulai lupa dengan apa saja yang terjadi hari itu.

Rupanya Kuroko terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, entah itu karena mengagumi keindahan sakura maupun bernostalgia. Kalau saja saat itu ia fokus pada sekelilingnya, pasti ia akan menyadari...

Bahwa sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, dan sangat ingin ditemuinya itu kini berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara tepat dari arah belakangnya.

'Apa aku bisa melakukan _hanami_ dengan Daiki-san ya ...?' tanya Kuroko dalam hati seraya menikmati setiap helaian kelopak merah jambu yang bergerak pasrah mengikuti gaya gravitasi, dan sesekali pergi terbawa oleh angin musim semi yang hangat.

Ya, ia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, jika saja tidak berkat sebuah sentuhan tidak terduga dari jemari-jemari yang bertautan—yang berhasil menarik kembali kesadarannya dari dunia fantasi kecilnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu,"

Kedua iris itu membulat sempurna sebelum kemudian mulai digenangi oleh cairan bening yang selama ini tertahan.

"—Tetsu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***)**

Morning glory = janji yang akan dipegang teguh. Dan jumlahnya yang 13 artinya teman selamanya (berkaitan dengan chapter selanjutnya)

Anyelir merah = my heart aches for you

Anyelir pink = aku tidak akan melupakanmu

Sweat pea = bunga perpisahan, bisa juga diartikan "terima kasih untuk waktunya yang menyenangkan"

* * *

**Curhatan author:**

Seperti yang sudah ditulis di desklaimer, fic ini Anya dedikasikan untuk hadiah ultah Mikazuki Hikari sama buat Shiori-chan yang sebentar lagi mau pindah ke asrama jadi mungkin bakal lost contact ;w;)/

Buat Mika dari Anya, maaf ya baru kasih hadiah sekarang xD hehe hitung-hitung kejutan dari Anya. Ini dapet ide juga mendadak pas ga sengaja liat prompt challenge di grup ffn, dan Anya ga nyangka jadinya bakal 8k, makanya lama -_-  
Yah itu aja, semoga suka ya hadiahnya owo)/

Buat Shiori-chan dari Anya, POKOKNYA SAMPAI SEKARANG ANYA GA RELA SHIORI-CHAN PERGI QAQ)/  
Anya tanpamu hanyalah butiran debu hiks *lebay*  
Pokoknya dari Anya, disana baik-baik ya. Sebisa mungkin tetep keep in touch sama para your partner in crime ini ;w;)/ #plak

Dan special thanks buat Rhey-chan yang udah mau beta-in fic berantakan ini ;w;)/  
Semoga ke depannya ga kapok kalau misal beta-in Anya lagi x'3

Oh iya, endingnya menggantung kan? Banyak yang ga jelas kan? Tenang aja, masih ada kelanjutannya kok dan bakal dipublish di draft yang sama. Jadi fic ini ada dua chapter, dan mungkin yang kedua bakal lebih pendek. Kalau chapter pertama dari sisi florist, selanjutnya bakal menceritakan tentang si stalker sekaligus memperjelas kegajean di chapter awal ini. Tapi entah bakal dibuat kapan, jadi sabar ya '-') #dikeroyok

Yang terakhir, segala umpan balik akan sangat berarti buat author abal ini. Jadi jangan malu-malu (?) buat meninggalkan jejak ya owo)/ #ditabok


End file.
